The Game
by Rockey16
Summary: Cristina Yang and Melissa Grey have been together since Med School. Now working together at Seattle Grace watch them as they go through their intern year. OC G!P
1. Chapter 1

_The game. They say either a person has what it takes to play, or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand...I'm kinda screwed._

I wake up to Cristina wrapped around me. She slept over last night so we can go to work together and since my mom's house is closer to the hospital. We went to Stanford together and have been dating since our sophomore year there while Meredith went to Dartmouth and traveled around Europe. "Hey babe we gotta get up and get to work it's our first day" I tell her as I loosen her grip from around me. She tries to pull me back but I dont allow her. "Come on we can't be late" I say as I roll out of the bed. She stays there on her belly so I slap her on her butt and it makes her jump up. "Come on Cris baby get up" I start walking to the bathroom I hear her follow after me. After our shower we make our way downstairs as we see Meredith walking up the stairs with a blanket over her and a guy leaving out the front door. "Woah good night I see" I joke. She keeps walking probably because of her hangover. After me and Cristina eat breakfast we leave so we can get to the hospital.

We walk around the O.R while talks I remember him from when I was little "Each of you comes here hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you." As he was talking I see Meredith make her way in trying not to get caught.

"Come on babe we gotta get changed" Cristina tells me as she pulls me to the locker rooms. As we change I can't help but look at her body "Stop staring and change" she says as she pushes my shoulder and I laugh. As Meredith walk in she says "Only six women out of twenty" I look around and see that it's true. "Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?" Cristina says. Once Meredith looks at Cristina she asks her "Your Cristina right Melissa's girlfriend?" she asks her.

She never met Cristina because she was traveling in Europe and we were finishing up at Stanford. "Did you get Bailey as your resident?" I ask them "Yeah I hear they call her the Nazi" When she says that a guy comes over "You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals…" he tells Meredith until he trails off when he sees us looking at him like he is weird. "Now you think I'm gay" he says me and Cristina walk away as we hear him try to explain himself then a guy comes into the room and calls our names to tell us our resident

After Bailey gives us her rules and we get a patient we all do our assignments and I got labs with Cristina. Once the labs are done we go to Bailey "Um, Katie Bryce's labs came out clear, there's nothing in the results that explain her seizures, I just thought you'd wanna know." I tell Bailey "Okay" she says and starts to go back to the O.R. "Ah, I - I heard every year the attending on call picks the best intern and, and lets them perform a procedure, during the first shift? I'm, I'm just saying it's what I heard... " Cristina asks her. She wants to get the surgery but it doesn't matter to me because I know its a set up. After being around the hospital when I was younger I caught on to a few things. After Bailey tells us to go away we start heading to the cafeteria "I gotta go to the restroom I'll meet you there" I tell her and start to walk off.

Once I'm done in the restroom I got to the cafeteria as Meredith walks in too. "Hey Melissa. Your girlfriend seems cool" she says as we get our food. "Yeah she's cool. She different then anyone else I've dated" I tell her and she laughs "Yor usually type is tall, blonde with blue eyes" I nod my head agreeing with her. I never dated someone like Cristina she is different and I liked that about her. "How was your day" I ask her as we make our way to the table with Cristina and the other interns. As we sit we see everyone looking at us weird as Meredith talks about her patient. "Katie Bryce is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic oath, I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands" As everyone keeps looking at us I ask them "What?" but before they can answer came over "Good afternoon interns. It's posted, but I thought I'd share the good news personally. As you know, the honour of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. As I'm running the OR today, I get to make that choice. George O'Malley. You'll scrub in for an adipectomy this afternoon. Congratulations." I can tell Cristina is mad and I know I'll have to cheer her up later.

After everyone leaves the cafeteria to finish their jobs and me and Cristina is already done I decide to take her to and On-Call room. "Can you believe he won? I'm the best surgeon here, no offence babe. I should be the one to get that surgery." She rants as we get in the room, I shut her up by giving her a kiss.

As we kiss our hands and mouths are everywhere, feeling and tasting every bit of skin we can reach. Sucking on her pulse point, she thrust her hips up to mine and the contact is heaven. We take off all our clothes as I keep kissing her neck as she keeps grinding her hips into mine and scratching her nails down my back. She knows its my biggest turn on. Balancing on my right arm, I use my left hand to bring her right leg up around my hip, while lining myself up with her. Feeling my head at her entrance, an impatient hand grabs my ass, causing me to slam into her.

"Ohhh! Yesss!" she moans out. I don't think either of us are going to last very long. Sitting up to look over her face I bring our hips in a steady rhythm. Her mouth hangs open as whimpers and moans flow freely. Her eyes are dark, unfocused and half closed. "Melissa, right there baby… just like that."

"Tell me what you want, Cristina" Thrusting deeper in to her, I can feel her wetness dripping down my own thighs. "Tell me what you need, baby" Brown locked on green, hips meeting racing to a finish.

"Oh! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Her nails bite into my ass forcing me deeper, as she brings her other leg up around my hip, pulling me in closer "I want and need you to make me fucking cum, Melissa"

"Oh shit… Yes ma'am" Kissing her with everything I've got, I grasp her tighter to her thigh thrusting faster into her warmth, enjoying the feel of her walls clenching around me. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" We're grabbing at each other trying to get as close as we can. "C-cum for me Cristina… I want to see you cum for me.. I want to feel you cum for me" her body arches into me, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes clamped shut, her orgasm rips her in half, with my own following shortly after. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" _Damn I've never cum this long. _

Once our breathing evens out we lay next to each other. "I so needed that" she says as she lays my head on my chest. "Mmm me to. Are you feeling better?" I ask her She always gets stressed after she loses something so sex helps her out.

"Yeah thanks for that" After we rest we got up and go watch George do his first surgery.

As we go in we hear the other interns talking "He's going to faint. He's a fainter." Then another one says "Naaah, code brown. Right in his pants." They keep talking until they start making bets then Cristina gets interested "Twenty says he cries" I bump her shoulder and tell her to stop. Then Meredith says "Fifty says he pulls this whole thing off." and that shuts everyone up. "That's one of us, down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?" It stays quiet until Cristina says "Seventy-five says he can't even ID the appendix." When she says that I slap her on her shoulder and glare at her playfully. "Stop" I say. Everything was going fine until he rips the purse-strings and freezes up and Burke takes over. "007" one of the interns yell. Which means license to kill.

"007. They're calling me 007, aren't they?" he asks pacing the hallways. "No ones calling you 007" Me, Izzie and Meredith yell him. As we keep talking Meredith have to go to check on Katie Bryce.

Later in the day or should I say night me and Cristina are sitting by Bailey when we see Meredith walking down the hallways and Bailey starts to yell at her as she keeps walking down the hallway and out of the hospital me and Cristina follow her and see that she throws up. When she gets done she tells us not to tell anyone what just happened and goes back in the hospital.

We all sit around waiting for something to happen to entertain our mind. "What are you doing" Meredith asks Cristina. "I'm suturing a banana, with the vain hope that it wakes up my brain." She says as she keeps going. George laughs at her and I now that's a bad idea when she is tired. "What're you smiling at, 007?" She tells her and he stops laughing.

"I'm sorry, I get mean when I'm tired." She says and I laugh. "Don't I know it" I say with a chuckle. She sends me a glare and I laugh more because her glare is cute to me and not scary as it is to everyone else. "Does anybody know why we're here?" I ask as I see other interns in the room. As I say that the attending comes in and ask us, interns, for help on an unsolvable case. As he says who ever solve the case gets the surgery it peaks everyone interest. We all take a chart and leave the room.

I haven't seen Cristina since earlier which is odd because we are usually around each other. When I think of this I see her standing at the Nurses Station. "Hey babe" I say as I walk up to her. She looks at me and I see that she is mad. "What's wrong babe?" I ask her as I take her hand in mine "Your sister. We worked together on solving Katies case and she said she doesn't want to get the surgery and then when he offers her the surgery she takes it." She rants and I just nod and listen "It's gonna be okay your gonna get more surgery's in the future and you would have jumped at the opportunity to get the surgery too if he offered it to you too." I try to reason with her. Its all I can do when she gets like this. She sighs as she says "Yeah your right I guess. I just wished she would have told me she wanted the surgery too and I wouldn't be so mad." I nod understanding her and I give her a hug.

I sit outside with Meredith and George and then Meredith says "I wish I wanted to be a chef. Or a ski instructor. Or a kindergarten teacher." I know she is a not for real because she have always wanted to be a doctor. "You know, I would've been a really good postal worker. I'm dependable. You know, my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon. As if it's a big accomplishment. A superhero or something. If they could see me now…" George says I laugh in a sarcastic manner "When I told my mother I wanted to go to medical school, she tried to talk me out of it. Said I didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon. That I'd never make it. So, the way I see it, superhero sounds pretty damn good." I say. I haven't talked to my mom in forever she said I wouldn't make it and all I want to do is prove her wrong. I know she's sick but it's hard to think of her as anything then what she is.

"So Cristina is your girlfriend" George asks me. " Yea been together for 3 years now" I tell him. He looks at me like I'm weird "No offense but how does someone as nice as you end up with someone as mean as Cristina?" I laugh when he asks me that and all I can say is " She's different."

As I'm at Nurses Station I hear the Chief arguing with the guy that called Meredith a Nurse. He then asks everyone what is the common cause of post-op fever and I say "Wind, water, wound, walking, wonder drugs. The five W's. Most of the time it's wind, splinting or pneumonia. Pneumonia easy to assume, especially if you're too busy to do the tests." Then Webber looks at me "What do you think is wrong with 4B?" He ask and I tell him "The fourth W, walking. I think she's a prime candidate for a pulmonary embolism." Then I tell him what I think her diagnosis is. "I'd know you anywhere, you're the spitting image of your mother. Welcome to the gang." He tells me and I know he remembers me from when I came her with my mom.

After our shift is over I walk to the car with Cristina and the other Interns. Everyone is ready to go home after a day like this. I know Meredith is going to see Mom but I haven't talked to her in a long time and I don't think I can talk to her now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Time Jump _

I wake up first as usual with Cristina head on my chest "Baby we gotta wake up" I tell her as I peck her forehead and roll out from under her. She doesn't get up so I have to resort to extraordinary measures "Cardio Surgery" I say into her ear and it makes her wake up. "ugh . I can't believe I fell for that" she says with a groan. "Come on lets shower" I tell her. That perks her up "Together?" She asks and I nod and she runs to the bathroom.

_Later that night- Joe's_

It's been about 2 months since we began our internship and Meredith was dating the head of Neuro, Derek Shepherd but then his wife came into town. Cristina and Meredith have gotten closer over the time and me and Cristina have moved out of the house and found an apartment for just the two of us.

Right now Meredith and I are at Joe's so she can get drunk after just finding out about Derek. "My boyfriend is my boss, which was a problem. But not as big a problem as the fact that my boyfriend has a wife." That basically sums up her problems at the moment. "Tell you what, this one, it's on the house." Joe offers her. "He is a jerk face Mer, and if he wasn't our boss i would kick his ass" I tell her and she nods knowing I would.

"All hail the champ!" Joe says as Cristina and George walks in. Everyone in the bar cheers "So, my guy Alex finally got what was coming to him." Joe jokes. Cristina sits by me and George sits on the other side of Meredith. "Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most. I'll win. I always win." Meredith says and I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "No, you don't want to play with me." Cristina says and I look at her confused "What's wrong?" I ask her and she shakes her head at me. "I tell you later" She says. "Oh, I do. I'll even go first. Derek's married."

When she says that George spits out his beer "George, beer is dripping from your nostrils." He gets up to go to the restroom and I go as well having to pee.

Cristina POV

"No, you didn't win." I say as Melissa walks off to the restroom. "Did you hear me? I said Derek is married. As in pigheaded, adulterous, liar married. Nothing you could say could top that." She states and all I can think is _Oh you have no idea. _"I'm pregnant. I win." I say and she stares at me. "Are you sure?" She asks and I nod my head "Does Melissa know?" She asks "No, and i'm so scared to tell her. Do you know if she wants kids?" I ask her. Melissa and I never really had the talk about kids since we were really focused on school.

"Melissa wants kids. She has always wanted kids." She tells me and I don't know if that made me feel better or worse. I never really wanted kids. Before I can say anything else Joe collapses. "Ok. Maybe Joe wins." I say as we run to his side when he tries to get up. "Joe, like back down." I say as I try to get him not to move anymore.

As we all finally get Joe to the hospital and checked in Meredith and I are in the hallway near his room. "All right. Details. You're pregnant? What are you gonna do?" She asks me. "Look, you know what happens to pregnant interns. I'm not switching to the vagina squad or spending my life popping zits. I'm too talented. Surgery's my life." I tell her starting to panic. I don't want to have to not do surgery. "How far along are you?" She ask "About a month and a half" I say thinking back to the on call room mishap. We walk up to the desk where George, Izzie, and Melissa are. "Why are you back here tonight, don't you have a date with McDreamy?" Izzie says. "More like McMarried." Melissa said angrily I know she wants to beat him up but she can't because that's our boss.

We are all sitting waiting until we know what's wrong with Joe. "Operation, yes. OK, hard to tell. Basilar artery blown up like a balloon. Subarachnoid bleeding. Aneurysm the size of a golf ball." Derek interrupts. "No way to clip something like that." George says. "Not without magic fingers." I say.

"Or a standstill operation." Derek says while still looking at Meredith. "You're doing a standstill? he's doing a standstill operation." Melissa say. I know she wants to go into Neuro. "I'd like to try. First I need some additional patient history, overnight labs, and a Cerebral Angio." He tries to hand the chart to Meredith. "I'm drunk" she says not wanting to be on the case with him. "Meredith" He tries to reason with her.

Melissa POV

As Meredith walks away and we all try to block Derek from getting to her. Once he walks away I take the chart from George and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy "What are you doing" George asks me. "Uh? I am on her side,she is my sister but we're talking a possible standstill here. Recognize." Now me looking at them like they are crazy.

As I stand outside of the OR room watching Cristina naming surgery Instruments I decide to do in. "Babcock" She says "Right-angle clamp" I say as I see which one She picks up. "Oh. I'm gonna sterilize everything when I'm done. The scrub nurses won't even know I was here." She says as she keeps looking at the instruments and I go up behind her. "My lips are sealed. So, I have a question to ask. I checked the schedule and I noticed that you and I are both off tonight. I made reservations. At our favorite restaurant." I tell her as I kiss her neck. "None of those were questions" She jokes.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I asks and she tense up. "You know, the OR is the one place where I can come and think. I'm thinking right now, OK?" She says with an attitude and I feel a little hurt. "Of course. I get it" I say a little dejected as I walk out. She has been very distant lately and it is hurting me but I try to not let it show.

Locker Room

"I'm not a violent person. I'm a pacifist. But, you know, he just kept pushing and push he pushed me, I pushed back." explained George as he looked at Alex. "I was pushed. And now he…" George paused. "You know what, if Alex tries to lay a hand on you, just tell me, I'll take care of it." I say to George giving him comfort. "You… I don't need you to take care of it. If Alex starts something I'll handle it myself. I can handle it." George said. Over the past two months I have come to see George as a little brother.

"OK, people, assignments. Yang and Melissa Grey, you're on discharges. O'Malley report to room 19. Grey come see me, and who was on call last night?" Says Bailey as she walks in. Alex and Izzie raise their hand. "Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Redo these and return them to me before lunch, understood?" I hear before me and Cristina.

As we are doing discharges Derek comes and get me for the stand still surgery. We tell Joe about the procedure and he has problems with how much it cost.

When I am going back to the locker room to the stairway I pass Cristina "Hey" She says but I am still hurt from earlier so I ignore her. "What you don't speak now that your working big shot surgery's. Melissa!" She shouts at me. "What do you want?" I ask her getting pissed at her for being distant with me. "What?" She asks. "What do you want? You don't want to go out to dinner. You want to talk to me. I could pretend I know, but hey, you don't talk to me. So tell me, what do you want?" I yell. "Don't yell at me." she yell. When she says that i start to walk away.

"We're having a conversation here." She says. "What do you want?" I ask her. "I don't know!" She yells back. "Well, figure it out." I say quietly before leaving.

_After Joe's Surgery- in on call room_

As i'm sitting on the bed in the on call room Cristina comes in. "Hey Melissa I'm sorry about earlier i'm just going through something right now?" She says and I nod my head "I understand that and I hope you talk to me when you are ready. I will always be here for you." I tell her and open my arms for her to hug me.

"I know and I will talk to you when i figure things out. I just need sometime. Just give me sometime." She pleads.

"Time and space or just time." I ask "Just time" She says as she pulls me closer in the hug.


End file.
